ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Buck Shelby
Buck Shelby Statistics Real Name Buck Shelby Height 6'2” Weight 225 lbs Date of Birth April 20, 1978 Place of Birth New London, Connecticut Now Residing Baltimore, Maryland Billed From Baltimore, Maryland Wrestling Style High Flying and Technical Current Alignment Heel Current Feds Full Metal Wrestling Record Win – 2 / Loss – 0 / Draw - 0 Theme Song Crying Out - Shinedown In-ring Debut June 23, 2008 Bio April 21, 2007, Buck Shelby was found on lying on the front steps of a Baltimore, Maryland priory covered in lacerations and suffering from heavy blood loss. A priest of the priory, Father Callahan, found him and took him in. Once Buck began to regain his strength he discovered that he had absolutely no recollection of what had occurred or anything else about his past life for that matter. Having no known family or friends, Father Callahan allowed Buck to stay with him at the priory until Buck decided to leave. Over the course of a year Buck took up studying the Holy Bible mostly out of the desire of Father Callahan for him to take up the priesthood. However, Buck never felt the urge to join the church and most often found the teaching found in the Bible to be downright laughable. One day, when reading through a Sunday issue of the Baltimore Sun newspaper he came across a flier for an upcoming Full Metal Wrestling event. The flier advertised an all-comers challenge for the FMW Television Title against their current champion, X. The thought of professional wrestling, the action, the violence, the glory, all appealed to him in a way he couldn’t explain. He revealed his desire to leave the priory and pursue a career in professional wrestling to Father Callahan, who had become somewhat of a father figure to Buck. Callahan was disappointed in his decision but supported him regardless. Buck packed his things and left immediately. Full Metal Wrestling Career Buck entered in the all-comers TV title challenge as a dark horse contender and finished in a dismal eighth place, however, he did make an appearance and his performance earned him a long-term Full Metal Wrestling contract. He was quickly booked on one of FMW’s Underground house shows against another up and coming talent, Giordano Jazz, in a Main Event Ladder Match. Buck made quick work of his opponent, sending Jazz’s body flying off the ladder and crashing through a table below. After the match Buck was approached by a man calling himself Andrew Belle and claiming to have information regarding Buck’s past. Andrew promised Buck that as long as he kept winning, Andrew would reveal any information Buck liked. He then informed Buck that he worked for Buck’s father. Buck was next scheduled to take place in a “Winner faces a member of HavOc” match at the Supremacy Pay Per View Pre-Show against Chain Reaction. He, once again, won his match and selected to face Andrew O'Rion, perceiving him as the weakest member of the three man stable, HavOc. Moveset *Various chops and punches *Wrist-lock seated side slam *Top Rope Leg Drop *Flying Elbow Drop *Belly to Back Suplex *Moonsault *Sitout Crucifix Powerbomb *Inverted DDT *450 Splash *Bridging Dragon Suplex *Pumphandle Sitout Facebuster *Wheelbarrow Facebuster *Frog Splash *Sitout Inverted Suplex Slam *Spinning Wheel Kick *Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker Finishers Primary Finisher *“Forgotten Dreams” - Buck sits on the top turnbuckle with his opponent in an inverted facelock. He then jumps forward and somersaults over his opponent, landing back-first with the opponent's head/chin being driven into Buck's shoulder. Secondary Finisher *“Rain from Above” - Springboard Shooting Star Piledriver/Facebuster *“God’s Will” - Inverted STF (Mainly for Submission Matches) Ring Entrance As Buck’s music start he steps out onto the top of the entrance ramp and pauses. He sneers and glances over the crowd. He shakes his head disapprovingly and slowly makes his way to the ring, making especially sure to avoid the outstretched hands of any fans. Once at the ring, he trots up the ring steps and enters the ring between the top and middle rope. He then extends the thumb on each of his hands and slowly draw them inward, until they are directly pointing to himself. Title Reigns None Match History {| class="wikitable" width=100% !style="background: #ee0000;" width=5%|Result !style="background: #ee0000;" width=10%|Partner(s) !style="background: #ee0000;" width=15%|Opponent(s) !style="background: #ee0000;" width=10%|Event !style="background: #ee0000;" width=10%|Date !style="background: #ee0000;" width=10%|Score !style="background: #ee0000;" width=43%|Notes |- | Win | None | Giordano Jazz | Underground 6.3 | June 23, 2008 | 7.8 / 10.0 |Ladder Match |- | Win | None | Chain Reaction | Supremacy Pre-Show | July 17, 2008 | 7.7 / 10.0 |Winner faces a member of HavOc of their choice. Buck selected Andrew O'Rion Category:Wrestlers